The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices may include various kinds of semiconductor devices. For example, semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices, semiconductor logic devices, and image sensors. The image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting an optical image into electrical signals. The image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD) type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensors.
As the semiconductor devices including the image sensors have been highly integrated, reliability of the semiconductor devices may be deteriorated.